Running To Stand Still
by Rana The Wayward
Summary: AU - Running away from your own wedding day to "rediscover" yourself isn't exactly a good idea. Especially if your bride happens to be Kagome. SessxKag


Running To Stand Still

****

Summary: AU – What's a girl to do when her fiancé doesn't show up on their wedding day? Why track him down to ends of this world, of course! See what lengths a girl in love is willing to go through in search of her one true love… so that she can kick his ass for what he did. (SessxKag)

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and the rest of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. (READ: Jobless students are dirt poor, so don't bother suing me 'coz you ain't getting' a single penny!)

****

Fair Warning: Just to reiterate, the characters from Inuyasha are going to be OOC. So much so that in some instances one might not even recognize them as the same character from the anime. I might even butcher their personalities just for fun, but nothing too drastic. At least I hope not.

Oh, in case anyone's wondering about the R rating… I can't really tell right now how vulgar my use of language in this story will become. I wasn't sure about the kind of words that were considered as PG-13, so I opted for a higher rating to be on the safe side. I don't think there'll be any lemons in this story, I'm pretty sure I won't be writing any because I just know that I'm crap at it :D

****

CHAPTER I – Lost and could not be found

There was a certain tension that hung in the air as the people who gathered on this very special day looked at each other uneasily. The priest who was suppose to be conducting the ceremony almost half an hour ago wore a slight frown on his aged face as he stood at the front of the altar. The groomsmen were nowhere to be found, save for the one who had come to deliver the urgent news. He now stood right next to the priest, arms crossed against his chest as he put on the poker face he was infamously known for. He had long decided that it was best for him to just glue his eyes towards the closed doors of the main entrance. A dull sight to look at, but it was decidedly much better than scanning the questioning faces of his friends. There was a rustle of fabric off to the right side of the nave as a woman shifted the sleeping child in her arms. A man sitting near the front row by the aisle cleared his throat, the sound magnified by the sudden echo that resonated throughout the chamber. A lonely bird sang a bittersweet tune of longing, while the distant roaring of traffic could be heard from within as the wind shifted direction and carried the sounds inside the church through the open lancet windows. But still, not a word was spoken, not single a child dared make a sound. The silence continued on as the guests curiously waited for a little while.

For the most part, the parents of the groom sat still, the father looking straight ahead over the priest's shoulder and up towards the magnificent cross that hung high over the tabernacle. The design was plain - a rich mahogany Latin cross with only the wood's rich grain and remarkable reddish color to enhance its ordinary beauty. _Quite simple_, the father thought sourly. _Simple, yet beautiful_... exactly how he had imagined this wedding was suppose to be like. His wife, on the other hand, sat with her hands folded neatly on her lap. At first glance one might take her for a mannequin, chiseled beauty, immovable. She had cast her gaze at the only present groomsman, her eyes fixed on the young man's bow tie, all the while thinking how ridiculously crooked it looked. Her hands itched to reach out and straighten out the offending accessory, but she kept still. It wouldn't do well to suddenly leap out of her seat. She was nervous, more nervous than she could ever remember. What will become of this wedding?

From across the aisle, the bride's mother sat, gently fiddling with her own wedding ring. She was lost in her own thoughts, a very pensive expression could be seen across her face. She was the picture of serenity, despite the rather ominous situation the supposedly happy ceremony has come to. To her right sat her youngest son. He fidgeted in his seat, his hand trying unsuccessfully to loosen the blue tie his own mother had made him wear, while his other hand searched his pockets for something sweet to nibble on. He was still a little hung over from last night's bachelor party, but more importantly, he was pissed off. His somewhat lucid state of mind hasn't yet exactly decided who or what he was pissed off about, but it didn't really matter that much to him. He was just pissed off for reasons he has yet to fully remember. 

The minutes ticked by yet the inside of the church remained quiet save for the occasional shifting of clothing, and the random coughs. The priest sneaked a look at his wristwatch, silently hoping that the wedding could commence at any moment. The groomsman next to him started to drum his fingers, still staring hard at the doors. His eyes were suspiciously starting to water at the effort, yet his eyeballs stubbornly refused to budge. In fact, the priest can't remember if this groomsman ever blinked since he stumbled down the aisle to deliver _that_ message. Suddenly, the doors were flung open and the entire congregation simultaneously turned their heads toward the main entrance and hopefully sigh in relief, but such notions were dashed away from their thoughts as the two other groomsmen led by the best man stalked the length of the main aisle. Their faces were grave but slightly flushed from running around the grounds of the church. What really worried most of the guests who were closely acquainted with the groom's family was the expression on the best man's face – he looked as if he had stared Death in the eyes yet lived to tell the tale. His silver-white hair did nothing but emphasize the rather unflattering gray pallor on his face. His two companions looked just as bad, although if one were to point out the details they would probably have said that the other two groomsmen looked far less haunted. But then again, it wasn't their brother who had suddenly disappeared without so much as a hair to indicate that he ever existed just before their own wedding. Immediately, the guests knew that they brought foreboding news, especially after the strange looking groomsman with the long white hair visibly faltered at every step he took. 

The groom's father suddenly stood from his seat, his piercing golden eyes narrowing into slits and he cautiously made his way over to where the priest and the other groomsman stood. After awhile the best man and the two groomsmen finally reached their destination though neither one of them spoke. The newcomers each stared back at the father, the priest, and the third groomsman who was fighting tooth and nail to bite back a groan. He settled on twitching his left eye, which didn't really help all that much, because his eyes finally started to tear up. A nauseating realization had dawned on this small group, each man unnaturally speechless while unconsciously clenching and unclenching their fists. A slight shuffle was heard towards the first aisle on the bride's side, and a tired-looking young man dragged himself with as much dignity as he could muster to join the group. And like the groomsmen and best man that went before him, he simply stared back in dread at each man.

Just as the priest was about to ask the question everyone has been thinking, shouts were heard off to the distance, growing louder and louder until the source of commotion presented itself... or rather, herself. The main entrance were flung open a second time, and the entire assembly was suddenly greeted with a sudden burst of sunlight. The bride stood on the threshold of the entrance in all her shining glory. Hair that was once neatly pulled in an elegant bun had come loose and her veil was flipped back over her head. She held her bouquet of white roses in her right hand, while her left hand formed a trembling white-knuckled fist. For a while the entire congregation stared back at the frazzled bride, some admiring her boldness and beauty, some ogling at her disheveled appearance. But there were others who knew all too well that despite the bride's seemingly flushed and uncertain appearance, a sleeping dragon was about to be awakened. Her frantic bridesmaids had finally caught up with her, followed moments later by her grandfather who had come to give her away on this very special day. 

"Well?" The bride's voice rang loud clear through the chamber, a question directed towards the best man and groomsmen who suddenly looked like Death had finally thought better and decided to personally escort each of them to hell, and had begun fidgeting on their spots. Head held high, the bride slowly walked towards the altar, her bridesmaids clamoring up ahead of her, intent on stopping the bride from going any further.

"Get the fuck out of my way." And the bridesmaids parted like the Red Sea. The bride's grandfather spluttered in her wake, while her mother jumped out of her seat, a scandalized look replaced the thoughtful expression that she previously had on her face. There were gasps and heated murmurs from both sides of the aisle, and one of the groomsmen took a slight step back. Another followed, and then a third. Soon all three of the groomsmen were cowered behind the last brave soul of the white-haired best man who decided to stand his ground and face the dragon that was steadily advancing on him.

The bride was nearing her destination, her determined eyes now fixed on the lone best man who had hesitantly taken a step towards her. She was only a few feet away when the bride decided to keep her distance from the altar to ask a question.

"Well, Inuyasha? Where the fuck is Sesshoumaru?"

"Eh…"

"Kagome!" The mother finally made her way towards the bride, intent on comforting her obviously distraught daughter when she stopped in her tracks at the broken look her daughter sent in her way.

"Inuyasha?"

The best man walked towards Kagome, regret and fear plainly written across his face as he helplessly shrugged his sagging shoulders and sadly shook his head.

"I-I can't find him anywhere, Kagome... I'm so sorry, I should've checked on him earlier, I should've told someone sooner, but I didn't think he'd... I didn't know... I'm so sorry, Kagome, I have no idea where Sesshoumaru went..."

"Inuyasha!"

"I don't know where he's gone off to, Dad! The last time I saw him was at the house early this morning, and he didn't tell me anything..."

"What's the meaning of this?! Where's Sesshoumaru?!"

"Not here? The groom's not here?!"

"Oh no, the poor bride…"

"She sure is taking this awful news pretty well…"

"Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? The _groom_ is missing? I thought it was suppose to be brides that go missing…"

Not bothering to look around her to see the pitying looks that seemed to have suddenly been generously bestowed upon her, the bride ignored everyone else and continued to focus her attention towards the missing groom's younger and very flustered brother.

"That bastard! I'll kill him! I'm gonna beat the shit out of his sorry ass..."

"Souta! That's enough!"

"Mom! I'm not gonna let him get away with this, that piece of shit..."

"Souta!"

The bride, Kagome, stood where she was, her face impassive. The petals of her white bouquet drifted down towards the cold marble floor. _He left without saying anything…_

"Kagome?"

She could hear voices but couldn't distinguish whose voice belonged to whom. People were coming towards her now, everyone looking sympathetic and horrified at the same time. Someone off to her left started to take pictures, only to be angrily reprimanded with death threats from Inuyasha and her bridesmaids. Her brother Souta and the groomsmen had taken to arguing with one another, fingers pointing at one or the other, hissing curses and wringing their hands at the same time, each blaming the other for the groom's disappearance. The father and mother of the groom now stood next to her mother and grandfather, all looking apologetic, and at the same time, angry. The priest stood off to the side of the altar, a flabbergasted expression was splattered across his kindly face. Her bridesmaids fluttered in her line of vision, but she couldn't hear what they were all saying. She couldn't hear what anyone was saying. 

__

He left me…

"Kagome?" Someone had rested their hands on her shoulder, but she seemed to have lost all feeling.

It all happened so fast. One minute Kagome was standing in front of the aisle, shocked beyond belief and suddenly struck mute. The next sequence of events was a blur, especially for Kagome.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" And with that sudden angry outburst, Kagome abruptly whirled away from friends and family and walked away, still in her wedding gown and now gripping her wilting white bouquet. Like a tempest, Kagome stormed out of the church. Just before she reached the doors Kagome violently threw down her white bouquet and ripped off her crumpled veil, unclasping the last remaining clip that held her hair up. Then she walked away. She never once looked back.

Then there was silence. Complete silence that only lasted for a brief moment in time until...

"Holy shit, Sesshoumaru's a fuckin' dead meat..."

"Inuyasha! Not inside the church!"

__

Okay! First chapter's up, now onto the second one… the thing is I've written four different versions of Chapter 2 – four different POVs from the missing groom, actually. I haven't yet decided which one goes best with Chapter 1. I've actually narrowed it down to two, but with the way things are going either one will likely end up getting posted soon. Also, I'm returning from a month-long winter break back to the uni, so I'd like to pace myself with this story. I can't guarantee regular updates, but I'll try and see if I can do that. The idea about this story has been plaguing me for a long time already, and I've only just begun putting it down on paper, so to speak. I hope the idea is original, though :blush: This is the first story that I've ever written since way back in middle school, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 


End file.
